Why Things Fall Apart The Way They Do
by Mayofish
Summary: If beauty could kill, he would be dead in the morning.  -  Mitsunari/Magoichi
1. Connection

Connection.

It hurt when she left and everyone knows that when he hurt, he turned it into anger because anger was stronger. That's what Yoshitsugu always told him and Yoshitsugu was never wrong.

Mitsunari and Magoichi weren't what he would call close, they were partners, and their fighting style worked well together.

But late night training sessions and too much sake and misery quickly turned their same-side rivalry into something a bit more.

"_Sayaka. That's a good name." _Mitsunari's speech had been slurred._ "Why change it?"_

"_War changes people." _Evidently, Magoichi was an angry and remorseful drunk.

Too much anger and misery in one room can never be a good thing and it all came down to a lustful battle of dominance and connection.

They were more alike than either would like to admit because everyone knows opposites attract yet they never last long and they both wanted to imagine this was nothing.

Yet it still hurt when she left. He hurt and he hated it. He wouldn't be weakened by her. She was nothing to him.

Too many one-night stands hazed over with the magnetic pull of sake and need led to a stronger connection than Magoichi could bare — so she left. She always left when things got rough. She didn't stick around to fall in love, not again.

Mitsunari kept his distance once she left and he hated it and he hated _her._

She left _him_.

But he wasn't weak; he was angry, furious at her and Ieyasu. He had lost it all. (But hadn't she lost everything once, too?)

"_Oda killed him. I did the best I could to move on with his wishes and I took his name."_

Mitsunari moved on with Hideyoshi's wishes too and he thought Magoichi would help him. After all, Hideyoshi was gone and wasn't that why she left?

So he sought her out just like he used to at night for a cup or two of sake and maybe some connection — some human interaction.

Magoichi, though, had other plans.

"_Ieyasu was more convincing," _she didn't look him the eyes,_ "He respects our power."_

And he wanted to kill her almost as bad as he wanted to kill Ieyasu. He would never forgive either of them.

But everyone, or maybe just Magoichi, knows that the anger was just to hide the pain of being alone.

_A/N: This is pretty much a prologue for the rest of the oneshots I'll write. Just background information and my attempt to get back into the swing of writing._


	2. Everything and Anything

Everything and Anything.

It wasn't that she hated him — she feared falling in love, yes, but that wasn't why she sided with Ieyasu. Magoichi was not a woman who easily fell in love and defiantly not a woman at risk of falling in love with Mitsunari.

She didn't lie when she said Ieyasu was better at the persuasion aspect of the pact, but that was only part of it. She had to think what was best for the Saika Faction. In truth, Mitsunari was a distraction, without their nightly meetings she could concentrate better on the matter at hand.

So, overall, she had to do what was in the best interest of her people.

But maybe that was the wrong choice for her as a single human being.

There was blood strains on her pants and her legs threatened to give out.

Why was this even happening?

She couldn't explain why she was running now, besides the pain and the tears and fury that pounded behind her eyes.

Ieyasu, that bastard.

It was late, so late that even the moon seemed to have forsaken her. But she didn't stop running and she didn't stop firing her gun until all the guards were dead and she just wanted to wash out Ieyasu's voice.

"_It'll be okay, Magoichi,"_ he had purred and his breath had smelled like sake.

She choked on a sob and how long has she been crying?

'_You're so weak,' _her mind hissed at her.

Everything hurt and how did this even happen?

Then before she knew it, she stood at the gates of Osaka castle. The guards lay dead around her and the night was quiet.

She took a step towards the gates.

What was she doing here?

She wanted to turn around, she needed to turn around. Then a sudden wave of nausea wracked her body and grabbed her pounding head. Ieyasu's face flashed in her mind and she bit back a bitter sob.

"You bastard," she spat and it was less than half-hearted.

She clambered to the best of her ability over the gates as she fought to ignore the flaring pain throughout her battered body.

There was blood on her fingertips.

Was that hers or one of the guard's?

Her footing slipped and but she quickly caught herself before tossing herself over the wall and into the courtyard. It was amazing her legs didn't give out when she landed.

Why was she here again?

She strained to see in the inky darkness and there were no guards in here. She stumbled towards the castle and somehow, even surprising herself, made it inside.

The smell was too familiar and she hated it. She didn't want to be here. She couldn't risk messing up her pact with Ieyasu.

His laugh ringed in her ears and it was sweet and deadly at the same time. Her stomach twisted and she bit back a pained cry.

This wasn't like her. She was strong. She was Magoichi Saika.

The rice paper door that now faced her seemed like a separation between what she wanted and what was right for her people.

Her legs protested when she tried to turn around and she just needed to sleep. Her hand was shaking when she placed it on the door and slid it open.

The man inside stirred, looked at her, and jumped up, sword in hand.

"What are you doing here?" He spat and it hurt her head.

She took a step forward and he snarled in warning. The light of the raising sun hit her face and her expression would haunt him to this very day.

"Magoichi?"

She fell to her knees and crawled to his bed, her body shaking.

Of all people, Magoichi always found herself back at Mitsunari's side.

_A/N: I'm glad I'm not the only one who supports this couple~ The next chapter will probably be a flashback of Mago's past. And you people are probably all confused, but I'm going somewhere with this, trust me._


	3. Strength

Strength.

"Hold it like this, Sayaka," his voice was smooth and professional but his breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine.

"Like this?" Her hands were still shaking. She had never held a gun before.

"Just like that," he whispered.

Of course, of all people, she had to married into the Saika faction and of course, he had to be married off to him.

"Now, just pull the trigger."

"Shigehide, I think it's stuc—" She was cut off by her yelp as the gun fired the recoil threw her off balance.

His laugh was something she could never forget, so innocent and just _perfect_.

"Just like that, Sayaka!"

That's how it started and he found that she was a rather fast learner. Soon, Sayaka Saika was even a match for himself.

Now, Shigehide Saika was a careful man. Always careful when he touched her, always careful when he sent her into battle and always careful about who they sided with.

He was strong. He was Magoichi Saika.

"Oda's bad news, Sayaka."

He was intelligent and she never questioned his decisions.

Until now.

Now not a day passes that she wonders if they had just sided with Nobunaga Oda, he would still be here to lead his people. But, would have Oda turned on them anyway? She hated that she didn't know and she hated that she couldn't save him.

"SAYAKA, _MOVE_!"

The force of his body against hers knocked the wind out of her and then Oda's firing squad went off. Their guns were better, but they weren't fast enough and neither was she.

"SHIGEHIDE."

He wasn't stupid. He wanted to save her and he saved her at the cost of his own life.

That was true love. That was true strength.

The rest of the Saika faction tore Sayaka away from the scene in front of her and she swore she could continue in his path.

She was strong. She was Magoichi Saika.


	4. Fallen

Fallen.

She woke up to a fresh kimono and an empty space next to her. There was a blanket thrown in the corner. Mitsunari had, obviously, not returned to his bad after she had invaded it.

Magoichi stood up and regretted it. Her legs shook and the pain was almost unbearable.

She staggered to the kimono and found a roll of bandages underneath. She dropped the kimono again and reached to unhook her corset. There was a large cut on her left breast and a number of bruises across her collarbone.

Her hands were shaking when she reached for her pants. She tossed her belt and half-skirt to the side before tugging her pants down slightly.

The blood on her legs made them stick to her skin and she refused to look down at herself. She bandaged herself up briefly before pulling on the kimono.

She was still shaking. Tea would help.

Magoichi still didn't know why she was here and she wished she wasn't. What would her people think? She had left them a letter, but would they think she betrayed them? She had betrayed Ieyasu.

_(But hadn't Ieyasu betrayed her first?)_

"You're awake."

She looked up to find her feet had somehow taken her to the dining hall and Yoshitsugu had spoken.

"Next time you decide to make a surprise visit, do not kill my guards," Mitsunari kept his glare locked on his tea and his voice was icy as ever.

"Now, now, Mitsunari, don't you want to know why she's here?" Yoshitsugu shot back calmly.

"No." He didn't look at her and she didn't look at him.

"Well, then Magoichi, why are you here?" Mitsunari's right hand man turned his dark eyes back to her.

Her mouth was dry.

"May I have some tea?" Her voice was weak from lack of use.

Yoshitsugu nodded, motioned for her to sit down, and handed her a cup and the kettle. Magoichi tugged her legs underneath herself and winced silently in pain. They all took note of it.

"Your men arrived early this morning. You should probably go talk to them," Mitsunari spat.

She knew Mitsunari didn't mean to sound so angry all the time, it was just who he was.

Magoichi Saika took a sip of her tea and everything almost seemed back to normal again. The tea calmed her head and eased her overactive nerves.

There was a long silence.

"Did you come to form a pact with the Western Army?" Yoshitsugu finally asked when she sat her empty teacup down.

She looked at him, not really knowing what to say. She didn't know what she was doing.

"What of her pact with Ieyasu?" Mitsunari hissed his name.

"He broke it." Magoichi stated bluntly.

"So you just come crawling back to me thinking I'll take you back just like that? I don't think so, Mago—"

"Mitsunari. Let me handle this."

The Leader of the Western Army glared at his adviser before he stood up and walked out of the room. The air vibrated with his obvious anger.

"I am sorry for Mitsunari's..."

"Arrogance?" Magoichi suggested.

"More like his thick skull."

She laughed for the first time in a long, long time and it made the hair on the back of Mitsunari's neck stand up from where he stood in the hallway.

She left him. She can't just come back thinking he'll take her back with open arms.

He wanted to hold her, to know what had happened. Her face that night had been so hurt, so sad and not the face of the strong and independent Magoichi Saika. What did that bastard do to her to make her react like that?

Damn her to hell. He wasn't supposed to be falling for her all over again.

_(Or maybe he just never got up after he fell for her the first time.)_


	5. Questions

Questions.

Mitsunari found her in the Dojo that night. He stood at the door unnoticed and watched her practice kicks and punches with shaking arms and trembling legs.

She didn't have any idea how to hold herself for hand-to-hand combat.

"That's the most pathetic stance I have ever seen."

She flinches but then turned to face him.

"Well I'd like to see you shoot a gun," Magoichi scoffed.

She was in pain and her knees were shaking but she went back to swinging punches.

"So why did you come here?" He asked, analyzing her posture and her determined expression painted over the pain.

She didn't answer, but her leg gave out and she barely managed to catch her self.

His eyes narrowed. This was his castle. It was a privilege to be allowed to stay here.

"You're holding yourself all wrong."

She growled. "Then show me how."

He approached her in long strides and placed himself in front of her. He instructed her on the basics and showed her how to throw a proper punch with practiced ease.

He watched her mimic his movements with unsteady progress. Not the best, but she understood it a bit better now.

"Why are you doing this?" He offered her another question, this time a bit more harshly.

"I need to learn close combat. What if I run out of ammo?"

It didn't make any sense; all of her men had more than enough ammo. Running out was a pathetic excuse. Yet, he didn't question her, just watched her continued to push herself far beyond her limits.

He turned to leave. She wouldn't give him the answers he wanted.


	6. Answers

Answers.

Magoichi's men were staying in a nearby town and Mitsunari wanted answers. It was late, but he hopped on a horse nonetheless.

Her second in command met Mitsunari as soon as he arrived.

"Has Magoichi talked to you?" Mitsunari dismounted his horse and held his hand on his sword.

"She has."

Mitsunari glared at him.

_("It's not polite to glare. After all, we're only people too.")_

"The Pact with Ieyasu?"

"Broken," the mercenary was blunt.

He waited for answers.

The member of the Saika faction—young and well-kept, sighed. "We will be returning to the Saika Stronghold."

"Along with Magoichi?"

"She insisted we leave without her."

Mitsunari blinked to hide his shock.

"She would like to make use of your dojo as we do not have sufficient means to train in close combat," he was too calm in the presence of the Dark King.

"Just how did Ieyasu break the Pact?" Mitsunari narrowed his eyes.

"We don't completely understand the situation ourselves," the mercenary's voice fell flat.

Mitsunari snarled. She wouldn't even tell her own men what happened.

"Has she mentioned forming a Pact with the Western Army?" Mitsunari looked back at his restless horse.

"She has not."

"So why is she staying here?" He snarled, tightening his grip on his sword.

The man blinked, unfazed.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Mitsunari growled and spun around to mount his horse.


	7. Ice

The Dojo was empty when he returned. He had expected to find her in his room again but to his surprise, the futon was made and empty. A light at the end of the hall told him she had taken up residence in a spare bedroom.

He found comfort in being alone in his bed but he would never admit he missed her scent.

She didn't speak to him for the next few days and he was much too busy with Yoshitsugu and planning to pay attention to her. Although the fact she spent all of her time in the Dojo did not go unnoticed.

"You should probably check on her," Yoshitsugu suggested one day.

"She can take care of herself."

"That she can, but she cannot teach herself a form of combat she does not know."

Mitsunari didn't look up from his maps. "There are plenty of men capable of training her around here."

He didn't want to see her. She wouldn't give him the answers he needed so she was not worth his time. And maybe, just maybe, Mitsunari was afraid of falling.

"She still hasn't formed an alliance with us. We need her if we want to beat Ieyasu," Yoshitsugu always knew what to say to get Mitsunari's attention.

Mitsunari cursed under his breath and abruptly stood up. He left the room without any farther sound, although once outside, the sounds of his cursing could be heard echoing down the halls.

He threw open the door to the Dojo and the woman in question didn't even look up at him.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here or not?" He snarled.

She kicked into the air.

"This is my castle, Magoichi."

His icy tone earned him a glance from the redhead.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" She asked coolly.

"You have not formed a Pact with us. You have no reason to stay."

She turned to face him completely and crossed her arms over her chest.

He took note that her kimono was draw up tight which was unusual for a woman who always used her body to her advantage.

"Tell me to leave then," she was testing the very bounds of his patience.

H leapt at her, effectively pinning her body between his and the wall.

"I want answers, Saika." His tone was deadly and any other person would have given him exactly what he wanted — but Magoichi wasn't like every other person.

She didn't answer and he looked down at her face. His eyes were drawn to where her kimono had slipped when he had pounced. There was a flash was pink and purple on her collarbone. His eyes narrowed.

He glanced back up at her eyes and then, like a snake, pulled back the hem of kimono.

She gasped and moved quickly to get out of his grasp. He held her shoulders firmly against the wall. Her eyes were panicked but he didn't notice. Instead he took note of the marred state of her skin.

"What happened?" He hissed.

"Let go of me!" She spat like an angry cat.

"Did Ieyasu do this to you?"

Her struggle became more frantic when he reached up to touch one of the large cuts across her breast.

"Stop it!"

She brought her knee up and when he stumbled back from the impact, she turned to run. He caught her arm and snarled loudly.

"I just want to know what happened!" He screeched.

She resisted and when he caught sight of her face, it was absolutely terrified. He dropped her arm without a second thought and she bolted out of the room.

"Fuck," he cussed and took off after her.


End file.
